


Patience

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio doesn't always bottom, but when he does, he has no patience.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

Octavio wasn’t exactly sure how this situation had come about. He and Elliott had a long day. After an intense game the pair had discussed going home for a hot shower, ordering some take out and spending the evening on the couch. However, that plan, along with their food, had long since been forgotten. Instead, Elliott had come out of the shower wearing one of his finer lingerie get-ups and well...Octavio didn’t have an appetite for food anymore. His hunger was now directed towards his trickster boyfriend, who was currently straddling his hips as they engaged in a passionate make out session, perched on the edge of their bed.

The speedster couldn’t resist the temptation to tug at the sheer black robe his lover wore. The fabric felt good in his hands but nowhere near as good as Elliott looked. His hands moved lower to brush against the pair of matching thigh high socks, that clung so perfectly to the trickster’s thighs. Octavio attempted to take his wandering hands under the robe, knowing from experience there was most definitely a pair of fancy underwear underneath that would hug his partner in all the right places. However, as soon as he even tried to go exploring his hands were promptly pulled away, along with the trickster’s lips, causing the younger legend to whine in protest.  
“Have patience”, Elliott told him, as he slid out of his lap and moved to stand in front of him, teasingly playing with the tie of the robe.  
“You wanna take this off, baby?”  
The speedster nodded eagerly, before moving to undo the garment, only to be stopped again by his lover.  
“Ah, ah. Use your mouth.”

Octavio grinned cheekily up at his partner, retaining eye contact as best he could, as he took the soft fabric between his teeth and pulled, allowing the offending piece of clothing to come loose. Elliott sighed softly as a series of wet kisses and small bites were applied to his abdomen, his lover ensuring to be more gentle around the scars Elliott had there but kissed each mark in turn. The trickster shucked his robe off, giving his partner a better view of what he was doing. Noticing he was right about the fancy underwear, Octavio continued his venture downwards, playfully pulling at the waistband with his teeth.  
“Díos mio, you are so perfect”, he cooed, as he was pushed back onto the mattress. Using his elbows to prop himself up, he watched as Elliott got to his knees and positioned himself between his legs. He was sure what his partner’s intentions were but Octavio had a request in mind that had been nagging at his brain for weeks, but never felt like it was the right time to bring it up. However, his lover appeared to be in more of a controlling mood tonight, so now felt like as good a time as any.

“Hey Elliott?”  
“Mmm?”, was the simple response he got, as the trickster preoccupied himself with removing his partner’s shorts.  
“I...kinda have this idea I wanna try”.  
“Oh?”, Elliott responded, paying more attention this time. “What is it?”  
“Look under the bed.”  
Elliott did as he was told, searching around until he made contact with a box of some sort.  
“What is this?” he asked, brushing his fingers over the black cardboard packaging. It didn’t seem to have a label, with just a red bow for decoration. Octavio watched his partner expectantly, as the holo-technician opened the box, finding a blindfold, some sort of candle holder and a set of three candles inside; one red, one blue and one black.  
“Is th-this...for me?”, Elliott asked, as he ran his fingers over the silky blindfold, sounding somewhat uncertain.  
“No! Not...y’know, unless you want to. I just...kinda thought it might be fun. For me.”  
“Is it gonna hurt you?”  
Octavio couldn’t help but smirk at him.  
“I think that’s supposed to be the point. But...It shouldn’t be anything too bad! I trust you, mi amor.”  
“I know you do. But...I don’t know if I trust myself enough to do this”, the trickster laughed awkwardly, taking out one of the candles to examine it.  
The speedster shifted his weight around on the bed, wondering if he should have brought this up at all.  
“Can we...just try it? Please?”  
Elliott looked back to his partner, whose hazel eyes had a mischievous glint to them, making them look so much prettier than usual.  
“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Octavio retrieved a fresh towel from the bathroom and laid it out on the bed as Elliott read through the brief instructions included in the box. He rested his chin on the trickster's shoulder as he began to read aloud;  
"Hold candle approximately eighteen centimetres away from your partner and drizzle wax as des-desirer-...How am I mean to know how far eighteen centimetres is?"  
"We don't need those", the speedster said, taking the piece of paper and discarding it on the floor. "I'll tell you what feels good. Trust me."  
"I do trust you, Tav but we're literally playing with fire here."  
Octavio placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder, working his way up to place a couple behind his ear, receiving a quiet moan as praise.  
"It'll be fine."  
"Okay. Yeah. It'll be fine", Elliott reiterated, his tone quickly changing to something more playful. "But we've forgotten the most important thing!"  
"Which is?"  
"What colour candle do you want?"  
Octavio grinned mischievously at him, as he adjusted his position to lie back on the towel.  
"I think...Black. We should probably stick to the theme you've got going on, right?”

As much as Octavio wanted to do this, he was starting to wish he’d picked a night when Elliott wasn’t dressed like he was. It was taking every shred of his willpower to remain lying down, as he watched his lover set the holder on the bedside table and light the candle he’d chosen. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the fancy underwear and knowing he couldn’t tear them off and ravash his partner was frustrating. The whole situation was making his own boxer briefs feel that little bit tighter, and Elliott hadn’t even touched him yet.  
“Are you going to go for the whole experience?”, the trickster asked, indicating towards the blindfold which still remained in it’s package. The younger legend eagerly reached over and swiped it from the box, before sliding it over his eyes.  
“It’ll only add to the fun, right?”  
Elliott took a moment to quickly test the method he was going to use, trying to guess what a safe distance might be. He cautiously dribbled some of the wax onto the back of his hand. It didn’t feel too bad, just a little warm.  
“Okay, are you ready?” Elliott asked, getting himself into a half sitting, half kneeling position, next to his partner.  
“I don’t think you’re meant to tell me when you’re gonna do it, amor.”  
“I...I know. I just...wanted to make sure.”  
“I’m ready.”  
Elliott positioned the candle over his lover’s abdomen, at approximately the same height he had tested on himself. He cautiously tilted it at a slight angle, just enough to allow some small drops to descend onto his partner.  
“How’s that?”  
“I don’t know”, Octavio replied. “I can’t really feel anything.”  
Elliott repeated the process but brought the candle a little bit closer this time. The wax felt a little warmer when it kissed his skin but it still wasn’t what he hoped it would be.  
“Mira...Maybe this was a bad idea. I was expecting it to be more...I don’t know. Intense?”  
Elliott wouldn’t lie. What was happening right now, was stinging his ego a little bit. He hovered the candle mere centimeters above the younger legend’s stomach and poured, immediately stopping when Octavio let out a surprised gasp, arching his back.  
“Oh God, was that too much? Tav, I’m so sorry! I thought-”  
“No, no, no! Don’t stop!”, the speedster pleaded. “Mira, that’s perfect.”  
Elliott was a tad surprised at how into this his partner now was, noticing how he’d bite down on his lip or whimper softly, when the wax touched him. Octavio felt like his senses were on high alert, with every dart of heat sending tingles all over his body. Elliott, on the other hand, was merely having fun with the activity, getting creative as he brought another candle into the mix, forming spiral designs and love hearts all over his partner’s body. He even went as far to spell out his name in wonky writing on the speedster’s thigh. It would’ve even been relaxing, if it weren’t for the writhing mess he’d made out of his boyfriend. However, it was also extremely hot seeing Octavio like this and the lingerie he currently wore didn’t do much to hide how much he was enjoying it.

“Fuck me”, Octavio suddenly demanded, sounding somewhat breathless. “Please.”  
Elliott’s attention was instantly drawn to his partner, and his unusual request. He took a moment to blow out the candles he was using, and placed them to the side. Octavio was a proud top, known to indulge in other roles, but it was a rare occurrence. However, if that’s what he wanted right now, Elliott was more than happy to oblige. In fact, Elliott had something he wanted to try tonight too. He ran a hand over his partner’s stomach and chest, causing the wax to crumble and begin falling away, revealing the red marks underneath. He continued to wipe it away, not caring that it was flaking onto the bed sheets. He kissed the marks gently, smiling to himself as his partner groaned in frustration.  
“Elliott, please. I need you.”  
“Shhh, baby”, he soothed, moving to rest between the speedster’s legs, the coolness of the metal prosthetics was a welcome respite against the heat of his own skin. “You’ll keep that blindfold on for me, won’t you?”  
Octavio whined in complaint but nodded, his heart skipping a beat when he felt his lover’s lips on his own. Elliott continued his venture to his partner’s neck, showering him with kisses before moving down to his chest. Octavio arched his back, fingers rushing to rake at his boyfriend’s back as the trickster dragged his tongue over his nipples. He could feel him purposely push his erection against him, making him want it more. He rocked his hips impatiently against his partner.  
“Elliott. Please. Just fuck me. Now.”  
He ran his hands down to rest on Elliott’s ass, his lack of vision causing his hands to fumble as he began tugging at his underwear.  
“Come on. Get naked. Ràpido.”

“You’re such a needy bottom”, Elliott chuckled, yanking down his partner’s underwear and tossing them to the side.  
“Am not! Look who’s talking!”.  
Octavio let out a shocked gasp as he felt a series of hot kisses be placed along his shaft. He couldn't see anything with the blindfold, so he could only hope that Elliott was going to give him what he wanted. Instead, the kissing went on for far too long and all he got was a couple of quick strokes to his aching cock, before being told to turn over.  
“Oh, it’s gonna be like that, huh?”, he quipped but did as he was told, getting onto his hands and knees.  
Elliott ran his fingers down his lover’s tailbone and onto this butt cheek, giving it a small squeeze.  
“Well, you never normally give me opportunities to admire this butt. Gotta take what I can get.” And he very much intended to do just that.  
Octavio didn’t shy away from much when it came to the bedroom, with one of his favourite activities being ass eating. Elliott had always been on the receiving end but, his plan for tonight was to give his partner a taste of his own medicine. Having never done this before, it wasn’t exactly his forte but, Elliott Witt was a man known for many things and being a quitter wasn’t one of them.

He started innocently enough, running his hands and kissing all over his partner’s lower back and buttocks. The speedster shivered under his partner’s touch as his fingers brushed briefly against his hole, heat quickly flooding to his face when he felt them be replaced by something a lot warmer and wetter.  
“Mierda...E-Elliott.”  
The trickster tentatively pulled away.  
“Is this okay?”  
“Yes”, the younger legend replied, letting out a shaky breath as his boyfriend got right back to work on him. “Can I take the, oh fu-...Can I take the blindfold off now?”  
Elliott hummed against him, a sound Octavio took as his approval. He ripped the blindfold away from his eyes, blinking a few times as the light of the room flooded his vision. He craned his neck back to observe his lover going at him, before opting to shove his face into the pillow in front of him, cheeks burning. He bit down on the plush item, as he was gently spread open and Elliott continued to lap his tongue against him. There was little he could do to mask his pleasure at the situation, as his partner applied more pressure, his confidence seemingly building as he expertmentaly prodded his tongue inside. Elliott was feeling pretty good about himself as he listened to his lover’s muffled cries and mewls, momentarily replacing his tongue with with the tip of his finger. He quickly found himself wondering why he’d never done this before, as Octavio called out for him, moaning his name so perfectly.

Octavio whimpered somewhat pathetically when Elliott pulled away, wiggling his ass as if trying to lure his partner back to him.  
“No, don’t stop, cariño. Ven aca, por favor.”  
Elliott hushed him as he reached over and began searching through the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube.  
“Sorry, honey but I’m starting to get impatient too.”  
Octavio ran his tongue piercing over his lips as he watched his partner drizzle the lubricant over his fingers, before bringing his attention back to his entrance. Elliott circled him slowly before carefully inserting a finger inside, causing the younger legend to buck back against him.  
“More.”  
“No. Stop, baby. You’re not ready.”  
“I am!”, the speedster protested, rocking his hips. “Joder. More.”  
“God, you’re such a fucking brat”, Elliott scolded, but obeyed his request, adding another digit . Octavio felt somewhat triumphant as his partner began fingering him open and pushed himself back against him. However, in typical Octavio fashion, he wasn’t satisfied with this for too long.  
“Come on, amor. I’m ready. I want you.”  
“Okay, okay”, Elliott said, quickly removing his own underwear, applying some lube to his hand before slicking it over himself, and adding some more to his partner. “Have patience, I’m coming.”  
“Damn, I sure hope you’re not. Then I’ve just been waiting all this time for nothing!” Octavio quipped, laughing to himself, which quickly turned to squeals of delight as Elliott attacked his sides with his fingers, tickling him.  
“Oh, ha ha. You’re so funny, aren’t you? I didn’t know my boyfriend was a whiny bottom and a comedian. Lucky me.”  
“I’m not...heh...a whiny...hehe...bottom!”  
“Hmmm...We’ll see about that.”

Octavio gripped the pillow tightly again, a pleasurable burn soaring through him as Elliott finally pushed into him.  
“F-fuck Tav. You’re so fucking tight.”  
He leaned forward and placed a trail of kisses down his partner’s spine, giving him time to adjust to the stretch.  
“I love you.”  
Octavio wiggled his hips back against him.  
“I’d love you more if you would just get a move on, already.”  
“Such a brat”, Elliott whispered to himself, but began moving his hips. He started off slowly but worked his way up to a steady pace.  
Octavio hugged the pillow like it was a life raft and he a drowning man, as he muffled his cries of pleasure. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to do this, as his partner moaned beautifully behind him, filling his ears with all sorts of delicious praises, telling him how good he felt and how much he loved him. Octavio would be damned if he gave Elliott the satisfaction of confirming this “whiny bottom” theory. That was until, the trickster picked up the pace, getting that little bit deeper as he adjusted his hips, suddenly desperate to get to whatever destination he had in mind. Suddenly, it was all too much for the speedster. The uncontrollable quivering of his thighs, the sound of skin meeting skin, the occasional rocking of the headboard against the wall. It was too much. So, he broke.  
  
“Fuck me, Papi, please. Eres tan bueno conmigo.”  
“I’m...fuck...I’m n-not gonna last, baby”, Elliott told him, his movements become more erratic and sloppy as he gripped the speedster’s hips tightly, drawing him back onto himself. Octavio could feel the warmth rising in him. Sweat rolled down his abdomen and heaving chest, causing any lingering wax to melt away.  
“G-gonna cum, b-baby.”  
“Yeah...oh mierda, me too”, Octavio panted. “D-don’t move, Papi. I wanna feel it.”  
Elliott nodded dumbly to himself, in acknowledgment, administering the final few thrusts that would send them both over the edge. Octavio gripped the sheets tightly, as he came, his entire body shivering with desire and heat as his partner filled him up. They stayed connected for some time, simply basking in the feeling of each other. The younger legend let out a satisfied sigh as more kisses were applied to his back, before his lover pulled away from him and began wiping them both down with the wax covered towel. The speedster took this opportunity to flop down onto the bed, utterly defeated.

“How’s my perfect prince doing, hmm?” Elliott cooed, as he moved to settle down next to his love, drawing him into his arms. Octavio buried his head in his partner’s chest, grinning to himself.  
“A little sore but besides that, I’m great.”  
“Yeah...Sorry about that”, Elliott chuckled, bringing his hand up to toy with the younger legend’s hair. “What do you say I run us a nice bath, to apologise?”  
“I wouldn’t say you need to apologise for it, amor”, Octavio laughed. “But I won’t say no to getting to see you naked, for a little while longer.”  
The trickster flashed him his signature smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before getting up to make his way into the bathroom. Octavio swung himself around to sit on the side of the bed. He began removing his prosthetics in preparation for his bath, his attention being drawn to the red marks on his skin, which were now beginning to fade. He ran his hand over his thigh. He was unable to stop himself from grinning like a lovestruck fool, as he traced the marks left there with one finger.

E  
L  
L  
I  
O  
T  
T

  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feedback and comments are always appreciated


End file.
